


Heaven

by sixtysevenlmpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://sebarstian.tumblr.com/">sebarstian</a>'s prompt: "Could I possibly have some weecest with dean rimming sam/teasing slowly?"<br/>Dean thought Sam tasted like heaven - but there was one place he had yet to sample.<br/>Originally posted on <a href="http://sixtysevenlmpala.tumblr.com/post/51434277848/aw-thank-you-youre-a-sweetie-i-hope-this-is">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

Dean thought Sam tasted like heaven. He liked the salty tang of the hollow of his neck after a long sparring session; he liked the taste of his girly soap lingering on his skin after a long shower; he liked the syrupy sweetness of his tongue after he’d snaffled the last of their shared bag of Skittles.

He liked a lot about the flavours of Sam’s body, but there was one place he had yet to taste.

Sam was on his hands and knees on the blanket that Dean had thrown over the questionable-looking motel bedcovers. Sam had been eager, all over Dean the minute that their dad had left for the night, completely ready for both of them to fall down onto the bed and never get up again – but Dean had pried him off and put one of their own blankets down because motel sheets just weren’t good enough for his Sammy.

“Dean, c’mon, will you just…” Sam whined, looking over his shoulder at Dean. Jesus, he looked good enough to eat. Which… was convenient, if what Dean was thinking of went according to plan.

“Just what, baby?” Dean asked teasingly, not missing the way Sam shuddered at the use of his favourite petname as he climbed onto the bed behind Sam, smoothing a hand over his bare ass.

“Uh,” Sam mumbled, face flushing. “F-fuck me?”

Dean chuckled lowly, and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss into the base of Sam’s spine. “Later,” he said. “Wanna try somethin’. Somethin’ new. That okay?”

“What… what is it?” Sam asked breathily, his eyes wide and curious as he looked back at his brother.

“Wanna use my mouth on you,” Dean husked. He watched Sam frown, probably because he’d assumed Dean meant he wanted to go down on him, and they’d already done that. Multiple times. Sam’s mouth contorted into a confused pout, and Dean laughed again. “You’ll see, Sammy. You say if you don’t like it, alright?”

“’Kay,” Sam breathed, “what d’you want me to—“

“Perfect jus’ like this, Sam.”

Dean cupped both cheeks of Sam’s ass and spread them slowly, placing a soft kiss on one and then the other. Sam wriggled his hips a little, mumbled, “What are you _doing,_ ” and Dean rolled his eyes fondly, dragged his lips further down and closer to the centre of his ass, then darted his tongue out to lick a slow trail right up the cleft, Sam’s surprised little moan pure music to his ears. “Jesus, _what_ , I—oh my god,” Sam gasped.

“Okay?” Dean checked with a sure of himself smirk, and Sam shoved himself back against his mouth.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Sam hissed. “Do it again. Do it again, Dean, want more.”

“Gettin’ a little pushy, huh, Sammy?” Dean remarked in a low tone, fingers squeezing hard at Sam’s ass cheeks just to hear him whimper. “Maybe I wanna take my time.”

“Dean,” Sam gritted out, and Dean just spread him open once more and flicked his tongue out, trailing down until the tip of his tongue met Sam’s hole. He wanted to draw this out, wanted to savour every moment of it because he couldn’t get enough of the taste of Sam, all sweat and spice and pure boy. He danced the tip of his tongue around Sam’s rim, tracing around the puckered edge of it at a slow, torturous pace. “Oh God,” Sam whimpered, “please just—more? More, Dean. C’mon.”

“No,” Dean muttered simply, continued to circle his tongue around Sam’s hole, never dipping inside. He strung it out for a few more minutes until Sam’s arms were trembling a little when he looked up, so he grinned down at him, splayed a hand out at the small of his back and pushed. “Lie down,” he told him, “ass in the air,” and Sam mumbled a flustered curse as he did as he was told, cheek pressed to the pillow and chest to the bed, legs spread, back a carefully arched dip.

“Are you gonna—“ Sam began, but Dean cut him off by plunging back in and slipping his tongue inside of Sam – and Jesus, Sam tasted good, filthy and wrong but musky and boyish; Dean wanted to bury his face in his ass and lick as deep as he could. But he entered him with just the slightest tip, and yet Sam _moaned_ , hands scrabbling at the bed covers. Dean could see how hard he was already, cock hanging heavy between his legs, the tip of it dragging roughly back and forth against the blanket as he rocked his hips back into Dean’s face. “Oh God, oh God, De,” he whined, and Dean smirked against his ass, fucked his tongue a little deeper before drawing back, returning to teasing touches of his tongue around the rim. “ _Fuck_ ,” Sam swore, “come _on_ ,” and Dean shook his head.

“What, Sam? What is it you want?” he murmured, losing himself for a moment or two in the goddamn taste of his brother.

“I—um,” Sam faltered, and Dean hummed against his ass, scraping the edge of his teeth against his rim. “Y-your fingers?” Sam asked.

Dean laughed quietly. “Love that, wouldn’t you?” he muttered, lapping slowly at Sam’s hole in between words, and Sam shuddered, rolled his hips back. “Love havin’ somethin’ fillin’ you up. Made for it. Jesus, Sam,” Dean went on, and Sam just whimpered in response. “Not gonna give you my fingers, Sam, not yet.”

Instead, he sealed his lips around Sam’s hole and sucked – first a little but gradually hollowing out his cheeks, and Sam cried out, this beautiful, broken noise that comes from being thirteen going on fourteen and not having enough experience to have learned to control his mouth. “That’s—oh my god, Dean, that’s so g-good,” Sam stammered, and his hips jerked forward. Dean pulled back a little to see him rutting down against the blanket, rubbing his leaking cock against it.

Dean let himself watch for a second, because hell if that wasn’t pretty freakin’ hot, but then slid his hands around to grip Sam’s hips, firm enough to bruise. “Stop,” he murmured softly. “Just this.”

Sam moaned, almost a sob, and bit out, “Fucking _tease_.”

Dean only laughed, “Yeah,” and went back to eating Sam out, licking a little deeper now and fucking his tongue into Sam’s ass with wet-hot thrusts, but he kept everything agonizingly slow, curling his tongue inside of Sam just to make him quiver and then pulling back and doing it all over again, never once touching his cock where it was trapped between his body and the bed, even though he knew one brush of his fingers would probably set Sam off. Dean’s eyes were closed, hands stroking over Sam’s ass cheeks as he licked into his little brother, taste of him bursting all over his tongue. He moaned and Sam moaned with him, the latter’s edged with desperation, urgency.

“Dean, p- _please_ ,” he gasped, hands clenching in the pillows. “N-need… need to—“

Dean muttered something unintelligible to the both of them into Sam’s ass and, without warning, he slipped two fingers into Sam’s slicked-up, licked-loose hole. Sam arched his back instantly, pushing himself up on unsteady hands and whining loudly as he shoved back onto Dean’s fingers. Dean chuckled, murmured, “Such a slut,” in an affectionate tone, and Sam huffed out a breathless laugh, fucking himself back onto the intrusion.

Dean spread his fingers easily and licked in the space between, toying with Sam’s rim for a minute or two more before Sam cried out, “Dean, _please_ , please, I need more, need to come, D- _Dean_ —“ and Dean twisted his fingers sharply and crooked them upwards, pressing firmly into the sweetest spot inside of his brother. Sam let out another strangled cry and came immediately, shooting all over the blanket, and Dean moaned appreciatively as his ass clenched down around his tongue and his fingers.

“That’s it, baby boy,” Dean murmured, and Sam let out a weak noise before letting himself collapse down onto the blanket, obviously not caring about the mess. Dean rolled him over and smiled down at him, then bit his lip. “Was that…?” he started to ask, even though it was kind of unnecessary.

“Fucking weird.” Dean’s stomach dropped a little before Sam broke into a bright, wide smile. “But fucking awesome. I mean. Jesus _Christ_ ,” Sam said breathlessly, his chest still hitching, body still twitching with the aftershocks.

Dean smirked, crawling on top of him and kissing his cheek and his neck instead of his mouth, thinking that Sam would probably hit him if he kissed him for real considering where his mouth had just been. “See? Sometimes s’better to wait.”

Sam tugged Dean into a real kiss, licking what must have been the taste of himself from Dean’s surprised mouth, then pulled back and narrowed his eyes. “You’re still an asshole.”

Dean grinned, brushed his brother’s hair out of his face. “You love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you liked!


End file.
